1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in case of a presentation for merchandise explanation, a person who made the presentation would analyze the situation at the time of the presentation and record information such as what the person presented chiefly actually in materials used in the presentation or what clients paid attention to in the materials.
As apparatuses through which participants can easily confirm contents serving as essential parts in a presentation or the like, there have been conceived a pointer pointed at a material which is displayed on a screen by a projector, and an image processing apparatus in which such a pointer and the position thereof are detected and options to select the position of the detected pointer are displayed on a touch panel so that whenever an option is selected on the touch panel, a material corresponding to the position of the pointer associated with the selected option is displayed on the touch panel (for example, see JP-A-2010-261989).
A data retrieval apparatus holds objects displayed on a display device in association with information about the display positions of the objects. When a user then touches a touch panel and draws a retrieval region thereon, an object associated with the display position of the retrieval region is retrieved and displayed on the display device (for example, see JP-A-2012-008917).
In the related art, there has been considered a technique in which a position designated in response to an operation of a user on a screen where some information is displayed is stored in association with contents of information displayed at the position, so that the information of the contents corresponding to the position on the screen can be displayed in response to an operation which will be performed by the user.
In such a related art technique, however, of contents displayed in the past, only the information of contents the user paid attention to can be simply displayed again as it is, based on the position where the information of the contents the user paid attention to had been displayed.
Therefore, it is impossible to know which information drew attention among the information which had been displayed in the past.